


Like a Peach

by girlofthemonth



Series: fics for my friends :D [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Idols, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthemonth/pseuds/girlofthemonth
Summary: Chisato felt something change between the two of them and wondered if Aya felt it too. She hoped the almost imperceptible twinge of pink on her cheeks meant something. (A fic written for Peachy)
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: fics for my friends :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168544
Kudos: 25





	Like a Peach

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a gift for my amazing friend peachy!!!
> 
> disclaimer: i don't really know too much about bandori and wrote this completely for fun, so it might be OOC. ^^; sorry about that!

Idols aren’t supposed to date.

_We’re too busy for relationships anyway._ Chisato repeats to herself like a mantra. _I’m in a relationship with my career._

Once upon a time, she used to believe the words that left her mouth, practiced and calculated, whenever she was asked the dreaded “relationship question.” Once upon a time, she wasn’t aware of her own feelings.

She only really realized it while playing games with the rest of Pastel✽Palettes on a variety show; each went in a circle telling their bandmates their favorite and least favorite qualities about each other. Chisato didn’t even hear Aya telling her she could be less stubborn. She only felt Aya’s soft hands in her own, her sweet smile, and the way the room suddenly grew even hotter (the stage lights were a killer, but Aya even more so, apparently).

Chisato felt something change between the two of them and wondered if Aya felt it too. She hoped the almost imperceptible twinge of pink on her cheeks meant something.

_Pink like a peach,_ Chisato thought to herself, restless in bed that night.

Giddy at the realization of her crush, she allowed herself to push the responsibilities and limitations of her idol persona aside. She replayed the feeling of Aya’s hands in her mind, how the whole world seemed to disappear except for them.

Once in a while, she wonders how it would feel to press a soft kiss to her bandmate’s cheek. But they’re both idols who are too busy for romance, right?

To be with Aya is merely a dream - an indulgent one, but a dream nonetheless.

_...for now, at least._ And Chisato feels her own cheeks go pink, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
